Blackbirds
Jeremy e Anthony tinham o hábito de caçarem juntos. Como todos os bons amigos no Colorado, subiam as montanhas, localizavam os pássaros, e atiravam. As montanhas ficavam cobertas por uma branca e gelada camada de neve, mesmo durante o verão. Porém, naquele dia algo estava errado. Os pássaros circulavam no céu, em um movimento estranhamente coordenado. Excitado, Anthony sugeriu que se aproximassem do local para atirar nos pássaros, pois os movimentos deles estavam fáceis de prever. No entanto, quando chegaram ao local, viram algo terrível. Era uma criatura. O corpo dela parecia humanoide, mas suas pernas e braços possuíam ossos que rompiam a pele, tornando-se visíveis. A pele possuía cortes em forma de pássaros, como se fossem tatuagens. O único orifício em seu rosto, era uma boca rasgada, com uma língua esponjosa que pendia para fora. A garganta de Jeremy começou a inchar e suas mãos começaram a suar quando ele liberou um tremendo grito de desespero. Anthony preparou o rifle e atirou diretamente na testa da coisa, enquanto ela se arrastava na direção deles. BAM! O monstro tinha caído. Eles ficaram em silêncio; um tenso e angustiante silêncio. Bam! Um pedaço de madeira foi atirado diretamente na cabeça de Anthony. Enquanto observava ao sangue escorrer de sua cabeça, como se fosse a clara saindo de um ovo quebrado, um segundo pedaço de madeira acertou Jeremy nas costas. Enquanto Jeremy caía na inconsciência, ele ouviu um leve bater de pés. Então ele acordou de repente, sendo encarado por uma criança. Era uma criança de aspecto frio, sem cor, incrivelmente desnutrida, com uma bulbosa barriga d’água. Ela estava completamente nua, exceto por algumas partes do corpo cobertas por bandagens feitas de folhas. Seu longo cabelo alaranjado cobria os olhos. Ela grunhia e guinchava ruídos excitados enquanto inclinava-se sobre ele. Assim que Jeremy estava completamente consciente, ela o atingiu com outro pedaço de madeira. Ele acordou em uma mesa, coberto com uma mistura de restos humanos e animais. Coberta pela mesma mistura orgânica, estava a garotinha. Ela ergueu um afiado pedaço de pedra e começou a cantar “Sing a song of sixpence” e continuou “a pocket full of rye,” enquanto cortava a boca de Jeremy, de lado à lado. Sua língua foi forçada a cair para fora como uma esponja úmida. A garotinha continuou a cantar “Four and twenty black birds” enquanto cortava formas de aves por todo o corpo de Jeremy. Ela continuou “baked in a pie” enquanto retirava os pequenos pedaços de pele dos cortes e os atirava em um pote. E ela cantou “When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing.” Então os pássaros pretos voaram para o pote e começaram a comer a pele que fora jogada ali. “Wasn't that a dainty dish set before the king” ela cantou enquanto mastigava o resto dos pedaços de pele. “The king was in his counting house, counting out his money” ela cantou enquanto usava a pedra afiada para raspar as pernas de Jeremy. “The queen was in the parlor, eating bread and honey” enquanto raspava o peito de Jeremy. “The maid was in the garden, hanging out the clothes.” Enquanto raspava a cabeça de Jeremy. Finalmente, ela cantou “When down came a blackbird and pecked off her nose.” Enquanto arrancava o nariz de Jeremy, cortava suas orelhas e quebrava seus braços. Ela o jogou de um pequeno morro, e ele imediatamente correu para a floresta. Ele viu dois homens e correu para pedir-lhes ajuda. Um dos homens gritou, enquanto o outro preparava o rifle e... BAM! Category:Animais Category:Seres e criaturas Category:Creepy